ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Volunteer: Raine
After her chat with Terra, Kiva came back to Angela and Raine when Ratchet came in. Angela: Rita's in the training arena, of some kind. At this point, Will is trying to reach her. You'll have several retries, if this ended up to be a struggle. Raine: Heh.. Now I know why you are a technician on this team. Kiva: Hey, Angela. Angela: Hey, Kiva. The scroll's 25% restored. It's now Raine's turn to help Will and Rita. I'm not sure who are the other two volunteers are and when they are needed. Kiva: Well, I'm sure we'll think of something down the road, maybe.. Raine: That's for sure, Kiva. Before I forget, Alister wishes to see you at the library. Said something about meeting with Tapion and Genis. I know I'm supposed to be there, but this mission is more important. Can you be there in my place? Kiva: Okay, sounds good. - Kiva went to the library section, and found Genis with Tapion and Alister. Alister: Kiva, good timing. We spotted someone sneaking behind the bookshelf. Kiva: Well, was it Genis? Tapion: He's trying to get that person out. Genis: It's okay, Lisa. You can come out of there. - Lisa takes Genis' hand and came out of the bookshelf. Alister: There's your problem. Kiva: He's after my daughter. Genis: We are having fun, but she got scared suddenly and ran here. Alister: Did you scare her, Genis? Genis: What!? No way! It wasn't me. Kiva: Well, what was it? Genis: Well, Lisa? Lisa: ...Zarbon still scares me. Kiva: (Zarbon, that jerk...) You have to be brave. Lisa: I'll try, mom. Kiva: Good girl. Genis: Wow.. You've taught her very well, Kiva. Kiva: Thanks. - Genis then looked at his bracelet Kiara made and touched it. Genis: I know I want to keep my promise. Alister: Not to mention our promise to restore the multiverse. Kiva: Yeah. Tapion: Pooh, Jaden, Twilight, Aaron, Noctis, Sonja.. Everyone is counting on us. Kiva: I know, Tapion. But we need to deal with the Cybermen and saving William first. Genis: Of all the enemies we faced, Cybermen are we facing at a time like this? Alister: The scroll doesn't lie, Genis. Kiva: Seems like it. But, Emil is still out there, trapped by Ratatosk. Genis: That name does sound familiar. Tapion: Tell us. Genis: When Raine sees mystical ruins, she goes into 'Ruin Mode'. Alister: Meaning she is getting crazy about them. Genis: Emil is kinda like the same thing with 'Ratatosk Mode', except when the situation calls for it. Marta's pretty worried about Emil. How close are we to completing the scroll? Kiva: Last I heard, it was 25 percent. Genis: Great.. Kiva: But we did make some progress. Alister: Clearing a squadron of Cybermen was just beginning. It's best to leave some of the action to Raine for the time being. Kiva: Okay, that's fine. - Meanwhile, Raine entered the events where Will is waked up again. Raine: On your feet, soldier! - Will got up and spotted Raine. Will: Let me guess, Terra sent you. Raine: I volunteered. I'm Raine Sage. Will: Raine.. Well then. How many of your peace-keepers you have? Raine: For your information, private, I'm not the one in charge of my team. Will: Right.. 'Don't ask, don't tell'? Raine: You learned fast. - After introducing to the J Squad, Will and the other privates went for P.T. and he literally stopped for calling off the sergeant. While doing push-ups, he spotted an opening, but got hit by a truck's wheel. Raine: Angela, do a retry. Will had a failed attempt to sneak by. Angela (Com-Link): Understood. Restarting to current time zone. - Angela teleported Raine to Will's second attempt and he managed to sneak by this time. Raine followed after him. Raine: Not bad, for a private. Will: Enough with the 'private' stuff, alright? Call me Will. - Will and Raine found Rita in the training arena, just as Angela said she would be. Will: Excuse me, Sergeant Vrataski. - Will had no choice but to get close and confronted Rita. Rita: Who said you can talk to me? Have I something on my face, soldier? Raine: We got your message. "Find me when you wake up", that's it. Rita: Follow me. - On their way out, Rita explained the rules with Angela listening in. Rita: You don't talk to anyone about this but me. Cause the best case scenario is you're gonna end up in a psych ward. And the worst case, you'll get dissected for study. Are we clear? Will: Yes. Rita: Professor, I know you and your peace-keepers have a friend to save, but I expect that you should keep a safe distance between me or William, as well as those metal soldiers. Understood? Raine: Absolutely. - Will then explained how he got covered by the mimic's blood. Raine: Rita, what's going on with you? Rita: What happened to you happened to me. I had it. I lost it. Okay? Will: I mean, that's great. There's a cure. How do I get rid of this? Rita: First, I need your help. Raine: Winning the war? Rita: Yes, we need your peace-keepers to get here and help us. Raine: That will come if necessary. Right now, I'm here for recon, that's it. Rita: I know someone who knows something about all of this. Hop in. - Rita, Will and Raine takes a truck to another bunker. Category:Scenes